


Car Problems

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Car Problems

I don’t own RPM. I was having car problems which inspired this… Hope you enjoy!

 

“I know the ins and outs of this car,” Dillon groaned at Ziggy who for the ninth time suggested they just call a mechanic.

“Then you should know why it’s not working.”

“Just shut up and hand me that wrench.”

“It’s been three hours and I’m starting to melt!”

“Take off your shirt?”

“You just want to watch me strip,” Ziggy joked.

“I’m under the car, so as much as I would enjoy that, I can’t see you.”

“Seriously, just admit you can’t fix everything.”

“It should be an easy fix; I don’t know why I can’t get it.”

“I’m going to at least call Flynn.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Dillon…” Ziggy whined.

“No, I’ve got this.”

An hour later a red convertible pulls up.

“Hey, thanks for coming,” Ziggy greeted.

“No problem, this won’t take long.”

Dillon rolled his eyes, “Did you really have to call someone?”

“Yes. I did. He’s great with cars and is one of the few left that don’t want to murder me.”

The guy chuckled as he pulled out his tools.

Twenty minutes later, Dillon’s car was up and running.

“See? I told you, Dillon.”

“I could have gotten it,” Dillon insisted.

“Well, I didn’t want to be stranded any longer.”

“You don’t want to be stranded with me?”

“Maybe if you were paying attention to me and not your car,” Ziggy laughed as he climbed in the passenger seat, “Now home, James!”

Dillon chuckled, “Just be glad you paid for the repairs or I’d be shoving you out and making you walk.”

Ziggy scoffed but soon smiled as Dillon pulled out toward the garage.


End file.
